Geil Nott
Geil "Guile" Nott (b. 25 October, 2003) is the Pure-blood bastard son of Theodore Nott and an unknown German witch. He was put in his father's custody when he was six, following the death of his mother. He is the eldest of the Nott children. He began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 2015, and was sorted in Slytherin house. He is in the same year as Nicolette Freesis, Annalise Nott, and James Sirius Potter. During his third year, Geil had begun actively practicing the Dark Arts and by his fourth year had started displaying the potential to become a powerful Dark Wizard. Biography Early Life 2003-2009 Geil was born in Bielefeld, Germany in 2003 to an unnamed German witch. After his birth, he was left at the door of an orphanage with a note addressed to him, apologizing and promising to return, as well as a note addressed to the orphanage asking to care for him at the meantime. He spent six years in the orphanage, before being properly adopted by his birth father. 2009-2014 Geil was raised with his half-sisters Annalise and Abigail in Nott Manor. During his childhood there, Geil and Annalise would be tutored in various subjects ranging from magic to mundane in an effort give the three of them an edge against their future classmates. The siblings would grow close during these years. Geil would receive his Hogwarts during his birthday later on in 2014. Hogwarts Life First Year (2015-2016) Geil is sorted into Slytherin house during his first year. The Phantom Chef of the Black Lake: 'A new ghost makes his presence known, idling around the Great Lake. Second Year (2016-2017) '''The Somewhat Great Manticore Incident of '16: '''A manticore egg hatches inside Hogwarts. Third Year (2017-2018) '''Hogwarts Dueling Club of '17: '''Potter establishes a dueling club. Fourth Year (2018-2019) '''Exit Woodsworth, Enter Lestrange: '''Neo-Death Eaters make their presence known. Physical Appearance ''"...stared at him with the sort of eyes that made James wish the owner would just keep them closed." Geil is a boy of average build for his age, though he had a tendency to wear clothes that were a size larger giving the impression of a much smaller stature. Geil has naturally black hair and dark grey eyes. He could almost be considered handsome if it weren't for his eyes, which give the appearance of someone with Leukocoria giving him a permanently unsettling gaze. Following a minor accident while experimenting with potions during his first year, half of Geil's hair was rendered white. Finding that he'd rather liked the look, Geil decided to keep his hair that way. He was eventually able to make the bi-colored hair permanent during his second year. Personality and Traits "He hadn't thought Geil would actually talk, though the quick "Shut up and move" wasn't exactly what he'd expected to hear." Selectively mute, Geil only speaks with family and certain individuals. He 'talks' to other students only when he has to, and during such instances he uses a charmed slate to communicate with them. He cares little for people outside his family and personal circle, though he maintains a sort of air that makes him seem approachable. He easily plays the role of someone more friendly than he actually is, more so for the benefit of others than himself. While his usual countenance gives the impression of someone laid-back, Geil is actually rather impatient. He finds it difficult to cooperate with others, especially those that are considerably slower than himself. Incompetence is one of the quickest ways to incite his temper and he has a tendency to be rather vicious when angry. He has a subtly domineering personality, and most find themselves being led by him without noticing beforehand. This causes him to butt heads with others that also have a tendency to lead. There is often friction between Geil and James whenever the two interact, though it eases around the latter half of their second year. Geil is naturally curious and inquisitive. He is considered to be highly intelligent, and his family is known to take great pride in his almost prodigious skill with magic. His grand ambition is to become one of the greatest wizards of his time although his pursuit of this goal borders on the recklessly obsessive at times, often finding it easy to disregard his own safety as well as that of others. Age will eventually temper his zeal, though at times he finds no difficulty in sacrifice for the sake of progress. Frighteningly perceptive, he is capable of reading others and subtly playing them to his whims. Magical abilities and skills "Here, I'll help you count the number of times you've beat me." Without missing a beat, Geil curls all of Thorn's fingers inwards. He smirks at the older boy's sneer before sending a silent knockback jinx at him". * '''Non-verbal and wandless magic: '''Due to his mutism, casting spells wordlessly had always been a necessity for Geil. He's extremely proficient with non-verbal magic, boasting a large repertoire of spells that he can cast easily without speaking. Following that, Geil is also skilled in casting without a wand, though the number of spells he can do that for has always been smaller. * '''Dueling: '''Geil is a dangerously skilled duelist, as he naturally defaults to non-verbal magic making it difficult to predict his next moves. He is also noted for unconventional spell use, making him somewhat of a wild card in combat. He becomes the vice president of the Dueling Club on its conception in his third year. During official duels, he prefers going on the offensive immediately and overpowers his opponents as soon as possible. Outside of official duels, his favorite tactic is manipulating the area around the opponent rather than directly attacking them, maintaining a more playful approach. His proficiency in both non-verbal and wandless magic would make it possible for him to go against average duelists with barely moving, earning him the title of The Stone Duelist. * '''Dark Arts: He's always expressed an interest in the Dark Arts, though wouldn't begin actively practicing in it until the second half of his third year. He is annoyed by the limitations of what he calls 'vanilla magic' and is of the belief that more could be achieved if people ignored the stigma against Dark magic. He becomes well-versed in casting various curses, though prior to third year he was shown to be proficient with jinxes and hexes. * Defense Against the Dark Arts: While his talents lie more with the actual Dark Arts, Geil is consequently skilled in Defense. He is shown to be capable of casting the Patronus charm by his fourth year, successfully managing to make a corporeal one during Neo-Death Eater Scare #2 that would take place later that year. * Occlumency: His encounter with Lestrange would lead to Geil learning Occlumency, paranoid of his thoughts being observed without his knowledge. Category:DRAFT Category:Hogwarts Category:Slytherin Category:Male Category:Biography Category:Wizard Category:Pureblood